The Accident
by Little Ontario
Summary: I know there have been several other takes on this, but I really wanted to do this! My first DP fanfic. Constructive criticism is always allowed! Flames will not be tolerated.


I was bored, and the plot bunny for this kept attacking me, so I had to write this. It's my portrayal of the ghost portal accident.

For the classes, if there were some not mentioned say that they went okay a happened before History.

I'm going to have Wraith say the disclaimer.

Wraith: Little Ontario does not own anything related to Danny Phantom except for me, the blind halfa who hates her powers except for the fact that she can see in her ghost form who is otherwise like Iggy from Maximum Ride minus the wings, which she also doesn't own. She also owns nothing relating to anything else that may appear in this.

Austria: *sigh* Alright, Vraith, ve get it. (fail accent)

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton had always thought he was the most normal member of his family. And believe me; his family is about as far away from normal as possible.<p>

His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were, to put it bluntly, ghost hunters. Though they had never seen a ghost, they had made several inventions to fight them, and have studied the paranormal since college.

Jack was a large man who was a bit of a goofball, but was smart despite his appearance. He had short black hair, which was starting grey a bit, and navy colored eyes. He always wore his bright orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

Petite Maddie, in contrast to her husband, was, to put it bluntly, brilliant. She had short, slightly reddish-tinged brown hair and pale lavender eyes. She also always wore a jumpsuit; hers was teal in color, with black gloves, belt, and boots. She constantly kept the hood of hers up, unlike her husband, and had red-tinted goggles.

Sixteen-year-old Jazz Fenton had convinced herself that she was the only adult in the family. Though only in her junior year of high school, she was already in self-training to become a psychiatrist, and often questioned her parents' belief in ghosts. She had long strawberry-blonde hair held back with a turquoise headband and light teal eyes. Her typical outfit consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt, loose turquoise pants, and black flats.

Danny appeared to be your typical fourteen-year-old freshman. He was at the bottom of the social ladder, along with his two friends. His hair was slightly spiky, messy, and black in color, and he had light, sky-colored blue eyes. He almost always wore a white shirt with a red trim and circle on the chest, baggy light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Danny's two best friends were Samantha (called Sam unless you wanted a death wish) Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sam was a Goth and (secretly) extremely wealthy. Despite her wealth, she is friends with Danny and Tucker because she longs for real friends, not popularity. She has short black hair with a tiny ponytail on top of her head and amethyst eyes. Her typical outfit is a black tank top with a purple circle on it (the tank top shows off a bit of her stomach), a black and green plaid skirt, purple tights, and black combat boots.

Tucker, on the other hand, was an African-American technophile, often referred to as a techno-geek; because of this, you never see him without his PDA. He had short black hair, thick glasses, and dark teal eyes. His common outfit was a red beret, a long-sleeved yellow shirt, baggy green cargo pants, and brown shoes.

Now that we know the characters, let us move on to the actual story…

* * *

><p>Danny groaned as his alarm clock went off. It was Monday, the start of another week of torture, a.k.a. school. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button and tried to fall back asleep.<p>

He didn't have much success, though, because Jazz knocked on his door no more than five minutes later.

"Danny," she said outside, "we all know you hate school, but you have to get up."

Danny groaned again and, shoving his head under his pillow, yelled, "Leave me alone, Jazz!"

Jazz refused to leave, and when Danny didn't get up after another five minutes, she came in and practically dragged him out of bed.

The half-awake Danny scowled at his older sister. Mondays were never good to him, as there was typically being shoved into a locker more than usual by Dash, who happened to be the school bully (at least, to Danny,) a huge test, or an assignment that was forgotten about over the weekend. Most of the time, more than one of those things happened.

After Danny had managed to get his sister out of his room, he got dressed in his usual outfit and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. Neither of his parents was seen down there; the only person visible was Jazz, who was reading yet another book on psychology.

"You just missed Mom and Dad," she said. "They've apparently been working on a 'Ghost Portal' for the past couple months, at least, and they'll be finished with it today. They want us home right after school to see it."

"Great…" muttered Danny, swearing mentally as he managed to pour himself a bowl of dry cereal. He didn't bother with milk today.

* * *

><p>School that day was even more torturous than usual. As soon as Danny arrived, he was shoved into his locker by Dash, and he had a test in English, which happened to be his first class of the day. He had completely blanked on the test, and the day slowly got worse from there. He fell asleep in History, waking up at the end to find out that they were going to have a test over the Russian Revolution (which they had just covered) (AN: Don't ask why I chose that. I did it because I can! Before I go on rambling, on with the story...) the next day.

Lunch was no better. Danny barely got to eat because of Dash harassing him, and what he did eat was barely edible.

Afterwards, he barely managed to suffer through Algebra and Spanish before the day finally ended with Dash shoving him into his locker again.

"Bad day?" asked Sam after Danny managed to get out of his locker. Danny just glared.

"Don't worry," said Tucker. "It can only get better, right?"

"Not in this case," replied the annoyed teen. "I have to go watch my parents unveil their Ghost Portal and hope it doesn't explode."

"Ghost portal?" they asked, obviously curious. "Can we come see it?"

Danny nodded as he began trudging home, with his two friends behind.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Danny's house, a tall brick building with an enormous neon sign, which read FentonWorks, and what appeared to be an enormous UFO on top of it, the three immediately went down to the basement-lab after placing their backpacks in the kitchen.<p>

"Danny!" cried his overjoyed father when said teen and friends entered the lab. "Glad you're here. And you brought Sam and Tucker! Great!"

He joyfully walked over to what appeared to be a giant hole in the metal wall of the basement-lab. The three teens gaped at it. Though at first it looked only like a giant tunnel in the wall, they could tell by the cords (and Maddie carefully checking everything) that this one might work.

"Everything is ready for activation," said Maddie, stepping away from the portal. She looked over at Sam and Tucker. "Glad you two are here. Jazz said she had to go to the library with a friend."

"Jazz has friends?" said Danny to no one. Everyone ignored his comment.

Jack grinned even wider than before and picked up two cords, readying himself to plug in the machine. "If this works, this will be a huge breakthrough! We'll finally be able to bust open a hole into the ghosts' dimension known as the Ghost Zone!" he half-shouted as the two cords connected.

The portal began to flicker to life. Emerald-tinged electricity wove their way through the portal, but the minute the portal actually began to work, it flickered out.

"What!" cried Jack, unplugging and plugging in the portal again and again. "This isn't possible! All of our calculations were correct. Maddie and I quadruple-checked them!"

Maddie placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, upset, but determined. "Let's check everything one more time and try again tomorrow. I'll pull out some fudge."

Not even the fudge could lift Jack's mood, but he agreed and headed up the stairs, with Maddie following. Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had decided to stay down and get a closer look at the portal.

"This is spectacular," whispered Sam, amazed. "Even though it doesn't work, if it did, think of what would happen!"

"We'd be attacked by the specters inside," muttered Danny under his breath.

Sam's eye caught sight of a white piece of material lying on a nearby table. She grabbed it, tossed it to Danny, and pulled out her camera. When Danny caught it, it was revealed to be a white jumpsuit in Danny's size with a black collar, gloves, belt, and boots. It also had an embarrassing picture of Jack's head on it.

"Smile!"

Her camera flashed, leaving a slightly stunned-looking Danny. He blinked.

"Okay, I showed you two the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be down any minute to fix something. Besides, it doesn't work, remember?" he said, wanting nothing more than to play some video games and see if he can get past a boss that was driving him insane on Kingdom Hearts II.

"Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!" replied Sam as she walked toward the entrance of the portal.

Danny came over to his best-friend-who-is-a-girl, still holding the jumpsuit. He smiled at the amazing things that could be in there. "You know what, Sam, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of this portal?"

He slipped on the jumpsuit, zipping it up with a determined look on his face.

Sam smiled, then noticed the Jack sticker. "Hang on," she said, walking over to him and peeling the sticker off. "You can't go walking around in there with that thing on your chest."

Danny turned toward the portal and walked in, his left hand against the wall for balance and guidance as he walked through the dark tunnel.

Unfortunately, because of this, his hand brushed a button on the wall labeled 'ON', and when he hit it, the portal began to hum.

As soon as the portal began humming, Danny looked over at where his hand was and, panicking, tried to push the 'OFF' button next to it, to no avail. The portal doors slammed shut behind him, leaving no chance of escape.

He began to panic as the portal began to light up. Electricity laced with ectoplasm danced around the sides of the portal. He made a run for the doors, wondering if it would be at all possible to break out. By the time he tried, however, it was too late, as the portal began activating even further, engulfing Danny in a blinding green and white light. The light itself didn't hurt that much, but it had electrical pulses running through it. As each one made contact with Danny, slowly electrocuting him, he screamed, though since the lab was soundproof, no one would hear him except Sam and Tucker. He couldn't notice the color change that was going on. His hair was turning white, his eyes, which were forced open and burning, were morphing to toxic green, and his jumpsuit inversed colors.

The ectoplasm within the electricity slowly began to mutate and bond with Danny's DNA, turning it into ghost DNA, though not quite all the way. Some of it was left untouched, showing that he was still at least partially human.

After what seemed like an eternity, the portal doors opened, and Danny passed out on the floor of the lab, not realizing that afterward, a blue ring formed at his waist and split, changing him back to normal.

His friends were hysterical, and their eyes widened in shock as they saw a blue ring form around the white-haired boy's waist, split, and change him back to normal.

"He was a ghost, but he changed back into a human…" said Sam.

"Could half-ghosts be possible?" Tucker questioned to no one. After pondering this, Sam nodded.

"I think that's what happened to Danny," she said finally.

And that is how I think the accident happened.

* * *

><p>I left you guys hanging on purpose! You guys get to figure out the ending~!<p>

If you can figure out which boss Danny is having trouble with in KHII, leave a review. (There are actually multiple answers to this.)

What do you think of my first pure DP fic?

Prussia (who is here for random reasons): Flames will be used to torch the characters, but other reviews/criticisms are welcomed! And you can also comment on how awesome I am!

Prussia, shut up!

*Prussia is silent... for now.*


End file.
